


The New Order

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), mission Impossible Fallout - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout
Genre: August Walker is an asshole, Bodily Fluids, Bruises, Control, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Loud Sex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: He doesn't like games, he likes things the way he wants them and if you'll cross him or prevent him from getting his dark desire there will be hell to pay.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The New Order

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I won't write more because I enjoy reading other's work much more than I enjoy writing, but I had the urge and one thing led to another. I write for fun and I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Feel free to leave feedback, comments etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own August Walker or the Mission Impossible universe

> _ You don't own me, _
> 
> _ I'm not just one of your many toys _

Now that’s a lie if I ever heard one. I know he does, every inch of my skin is rightfully his. 

“Is this for me?” He questions in his deep provoking voice as his large hand cups my jaw with not even a hint of tenderness. 

“because I don’t like it”. 

One stroke of his thumb and the red lipstick is smeared up my cheek. 

“Fuck you, August! Not everything I do is for your attention”.

Also a lie. 

I knew he’d show up tonight. He's been exploiting his intel in order to keep tabs on when I eat, sleep and breathe. He made an effort to come to this gala in a fancy tux, meaning he was aware for a while, he also knew when exactly is the right time to pull me to the restroom and their exact location.

Highly unprofessional for a CIA agent, and August usually likes to keep things professional but there is another side of August and that one is sinister and doesn’t exactly play by the rules. 

More than once I am faced with the fear that the dark side is the real Mr. Walker.

His hand snakes down my throat and rests around my collarbone, fingers digging into my skin. He is making it quite difficult for me to breathe. “What’s the name of this shade, my darling? Whore?”

His grasp tightens as he speaks that word. I moan, my body succumbing to his dominance. 

But my soul won’t give in, not yet. 

“It is called…” I inhale deeply, my tongue licking my lips and I can see how his eyes focus on my mouth with a silent grin “I’m not your god-damn property, August Walker.”

The smirk spreads across his face, his dimples ironic to his character. 

No man this vicious should have such an endearing smile.

“I believe the ring I gave you states otherwise.” 

That ring? It’s fake. August doesn’t believe in signing paperwork and having ceremonies to make it illegal for us to sleep with other people. Our bond is deeper than that, but he also believes that most of the FBI agents I work with want to fuck me and I’m convinced he wants me to stare at that ring and think about his stupid moustache all day long. 

I don’t need a ring for that. 

He pauses silently, lingering on the painful absence of that little piece of jewellery. His nostrils flare with obvious fury, tiny wrinkles begin forming at his forehead.

“Oops…?” I provoke, allowing myself to be a bitch. 

The air is forced out of my lungs in such extreme speed that for a second I see death.

I’m against the wall, August is holding a fistful of my hair and his knee is pushed between my legs, asserting dominance one again. 

Fuck, this is making me wet.

“Are you playing games, babygirl? Should I drag you to the closest tattoo parlour and tattoo ‘property of August Walker’ on that hot piece of ass?” He growls against my ear. 

I’m pretty sure a moan escaped my mouth unwillingly to the sound of these words. I know he is dead serious about this. 

“I only have eyes for you and that porn stache, Mr. Walker.” I answer back, grinding against his knee playfully. He is not convinced, looking down at me with a serious frown. He likes things the way he wants them, no games, no adultery, pure respect. 

Well fuck that, I am not a housewife, we’re both agents, he knows that's, that’s how we met.

“I am undercover. I can’t have a whatever-you-think-we-have ring for this mission… we’re exposing a network of paedophiles. It’s a little bit more important than..” I try to explain unapologetically but once again I’m being manhandled, pulled across the room until we’re standing in front of the marvel counter of the sink where August holds me in front of the mirror.

His eyes meet my reflection, that sinister darkness that dwells inside them begins to spread like mist.

“You want to know what’s important, babygirl?” he asks, pressing his lips to the top of my head. It’s sardonically tender. What follows next is real. He pushes me down to bend over, holding my palms pinned to the cold marble. 

I remain still by his voiceless command. The only movement I dare to make is my involuntary heavy breath. I’m nearly gasping, or perhaps I already am.

His hardened groin pressed against my ass. Through the mirror, I see how predatory he stares, his hand reaching between my legs, sliding the smooth fabric of my blue dress up my thighs in preparation until it’s hiked up around my waist.

“You want to know what’s real?...” he asks while discarding me of my gun, placing it close to where my hip meets the edge of the marble. His eyes return to meet mine. The sounds of his belt being unbuckled echoes in the room.

I am reminded that someone may walk in on us. The smirk on August face assures me that he is very much aware of this and that he hopes it’ll happen.

He rips my underwear so violently I hiss as the elastic bend tears my skin. The discarded pile is thrown over my gun. 

He pushes into me so raw that I yelp, losing my balance. I Fall flat on the surface, so he pulls me back, his hand fisting my hair, forcing me to stare into the mirror. “Be a good girl.”He commands and releases a loud grunt while his cock slips all the way out and then sinks deep inside me. 

“August! Fuck!”

I cry out loudly. I’m too tight, he invades me with no foreplay, taking my body with no prior preparation. No matter how wet he makes me, he is large and rough and this is not about pleasing me, this is about owning me.

And yet somehow, I want more.

And he gives it to me, without me having to beg. 

His gaze never breaks from mine, his frown deepens as he draws out and pushes in with vigour. He pulls my hair to counter each thrust and I can feel both his balls and his pelvic bone slapping against my ass painfully.

“This is real, my love.” he says between groans, being so loud whoever is across the hallway can sure hear this ordeal. I join him in moaning, helpless, taken, surrendering. I feel almost perverted as I can’t stop looking at myself being fucked by him.

“There is order in this chaos” he rasps moving harder, deeper. I mewl, being pulled up to stand on feeble feet, my body visibly shaking. My dress falling to cover my “chastity”, it displeases him, so he makes sure to reach out and pull it up so we can both watch how his cock slides in and out of my body, glistening with my liquids.

“Please…” I gasp. I feel ashamed, I feel close, flooded with violent waves of pleasure with each time he fucks deeper into me. I don't want him to stop, I want this forever, me and him. I 

I can see myself stretching to meet his needs, my body controlled by his and it drives me fucking crazy. 

I come with the sensation of his cock swelling inside me, my cunt so tight it’s choking his thick erection. 

He is close finally letting go of my hair only to restrain my hips as he fucks me harder and harder until he finally shouts out and spills himself deep inside me. I cry out with his orgasm and we both collapse. My body is lost between sensations, still trembling yet hurting from such a brutal ordeal, his warm liquid is almost a soothing liquor after what he just did to me.

“Get up, babygirl.” he requests in a broken voice, breathing heavily.

“I can’t feel my legs, you prick, you ruined my fucking mission, you fucking fuck.” I answer breathlessly. I really can’t stand, so he helps me out, pulling me up to look at the mayhem he created.

My hair is a mess, my mascara running down my eyes from tears and sweat. His cock is still inside me, his semen trickling down my inner thigh.

“Look at how beautiful you are right now” he speaks sincerely, planting a lingering kiss on my cheek and wrapping his muscular arms around me.

I’ve seen August pissed and I’ve seen him being a playful dick, but right now he is something else and it’s making the blood turn cold in my veins. “What’s wrong with you?” I ask him, looking deeply into his smiling eyes.

That darkness inside them almost looks pleasant.

“Nothing will matter soon, none but this.” he gestures between our legs, to us, to the mess we created 

“Just you and I. 

I will give you a new world.”


End file.
